


Ladybug Loki

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Body Positivity, F/M, Loki on the Xbox, Loss of Virginity, Shapeshifter Loki, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a confession a while back:  Lately there’s been this ladybug following me: crawling all over me when I’m trying to sleep, turning up on my shampoo bottle in the shower, and so on. I’m beginning to wonder if somehow it’s Loki’s way of watching me.</p><p>This totally grew out of control from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybug Loki

**Author's Note:**

> I picture the reader as a college student still living at home. If that doesn’t fit your situation, feel free to reinterpret. This might also span a "sex ed" sequel at some. If you like that idea, follow Naughty Loki Confessions to read it a few weeks before I post it here.
> 
> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

Living with parents could be so annoying. They nagged; they had weird expectations; they poked their noses in every spot a nose did not belong. You couldn’t wait to be in your own apartment, with your own space and nothing but your own rules to follow. You were definitely making that happen as soon as possible.

For the moment, you were just grateful for a roof over your head. Or tried to be.

It was easier on weekends like these. They had all gone off to visit relatives, leaving you the house to yourself. Just some vague instructions about locking the doors and cleaning up after yourself, like you didn’t already do those things, did they really think you were still eight? You immediately stripped naked. Much better.

Plus, Loki would rather his ladies nude. At least, you imagined he would. You threw yourself on the bed and spread your arms.

"Well, finally some peace. Just the two of us." You were always talking to Loki in your head. It felt super good to do it out loud. "I’ve got like a metric ton of homework. Will you help me with it? My parents keep threatening to give my college funds to my brother if I don’t keep my grades up. I guess you’d understand that feeling, huh?

"Also, I’ve got health again on Monday. I hate that class. The teacher is such a stuck-up slut-shaming jerk and I know he disapproves of me because I’m not one of his drooling stick figures. He thinks everything that isn’t a size 8 is disgusting. I know that you wouldn’t care that I’m fat."

You traced the progress of a ladybug over your ceiling. You had seen the same one in the kitchen earlier. It was quite pretty: cherry red with big cheerful dots.

"If I were a ladybug and you were a ladybug, we could be bug friends together. I bet that would be nice."

You smiled. Then you pictured what some of the assholes in your year would say if they could hear you and you smiled even harder. You figured you should get started on homework, but the temptation to procrastinate grabbed you. Maybe a shower first, maybe some lunch. You’d get to work soon.

It was cooler in the bathroom compared to the rest of the house. You shivered a little and flipped on the water. Once the temperature was just right, you jumped on in. The shampoo felt good your scalp. The water ran in pleasant rivulets down your ankles. You sighed happily and started singing the lyrics to a song you really liked. You weren’t exactly in tune, but meh. Nobody was there to hear you. Except you and, well, you didn’t care.

When you turned to grab the shampoo, you saw the ladybug crawling up the shower wall. It was that ladybug, same one, same spots and everything.

"Weird," you said to it. "Are you following me around, little bug?"

It flew to the opposite side of the shower, which seemed like as good of an answer as any.

"Well, I don’t mind. You can be my pet if you want."

You returned to singing until an idea sprung in your mind. “Hey! You know, Loki is a shapeshifter. He can turn into all kinds of things, like wolves and fish and I bet ladybugs too. I wonder if you are Loki?”

Having thought of it, you were instantly embarrassed. It wasn’t that you really thought the ladybug was Loki. Just. It could be. You blushed scarlet and stopped singing. Now you couldn’t even look at the probably-not-Loki ladybug.

You hopped out of the shower and vigorously dried off. Once dry, you left the towel in a messy heap and exited the bathroom. You weren’t any nakeder than you were earlier, but you felt exposed, sexy, embarrassed, and hugely turned on. Just the idea that Loki might really be in your house, watching you, right this very minute.

You decided to put on a show for Loki and sashayed toward the kitchen, swaying and strutting. You were like a supermodel or a stripper on a catwalk and this was a private show for Loki, your smutty fairytale prince. Unfortunately, the embarrassment got too much before you managed even half the hallway. You collapsed against the wall, giggling wildly, feeling silly and naughty and Not Very Grown-Up.

In the kitchen you fixed a sandwich and a mug of tea. Drank the tea and made another. Nibbled the sandwich, wondered if the plants needed watering. They didn’t. You heaved a depressed sigh and carried the food back to your room. No more procrastinating. Time to buckle down.

The first subject to tackle was your calculus homework. The seat felt good against your bare cunt and you pressed a spare pencil between your legs to sit on. It was a nifty trick you had learned from an adult site. You imagined that Loki had ordered you to keep it there and that made you warm and fluttery inside.

The textbook had the stuff you were expected to get done, twenty problems on solids of revolution. You read the example problems, but they didn’t make any sense. Why did people have to write these books in greek? What was wrong with just saying stuff in normal speak instead of wacky math speak?

You put your name on an answer sheet, just to waste time. You put down the first problem. Then you drew a fancy circle around the problem number. After that, you looked at the equation and drew a dragon in one corner, chasing a sheep. You erased it and sighed.

"I just don’t get it, Loki," you murmured. "I feel like school is eating my soul."

"Well, we can’t allow that, can we?" A long fingered hand tangled in your hair, pulling your head back. A voice you would know anywhere whispered in your ear, "You are mine, my pet."

Loki reached between your legs and tweaked the pencil with his fingers. “Are you keeping that there for me?”

You were still too much in shock to answer and he didn’t seem to expect it. “I’ve been flitting about for a while. How like you my coccinellidae? I have never tried that one before. Native to Midgard, you see.”

"Your, uh, cocoa liddy—what?"

"Ladybird. Ladybug. The creature sporting the black spots." He looked at you worriedly.

"Yeah! I know what a ladybug is, sheesh."

"Hmm." His face cleared. "Did you like it?"

"I liked it. Very pretty! So you can do like anything? Like if you wanted to be a rock or something?"

Loki shrugged and hoisted himself onto your desk, casually slipping his right boot between your legs to rest on your chair. “Almost anything.”

"And you decided to bug yourself into a insect-oyourist so you could watch me in the shower?" You didn’t know whether to be outraged or really flattered.

You also couldn’t take your eyes from Loki’s boot, the toe of which had locked the pencil in its tread. He was rocking it gently back and forth between the folds of your labia. You shoved his foot away, but not because you don’t want it there. The feeling was just too intense.

"But anyway, why are you here? Like really why?"

"I saw some of your missives on this lovely invention of humanity’s, the internet. I do periodically visit my devotees, if they prove worthy."

"And… I’m worthy?"

"Well. Perhaps I pitied you. Clearly, without my help you could never complete your academic assignments; so little do you understand these principles of motion."

That response was certainly a blow to your pride, but you detected a hint of indulgence in Loki’s voice. Or you thought you did, anyway.

"So, are you gonna help me? I mean, this textbook is as useful as a screen door on a submarine.”

Loki took the book from the desk and flipped through the sections your problems were from. He traced one slim finger over the diagrams.

"These notations are unfamiliar to me, but the concept is simple. Young children learn it easily."

That hurt. “I’m not a ‘young child’ and I don’t get it. Guess I’m just stupid.”

"Naturally. Your entire species is entirely lacking in intelligence. However, I do not believe this concept is beyond you. Observe."

Loki raised his hands and between them a diagram from the book appeared, as though drawn on an invisible whiteboard. It was two curves drawn on a set of coordinate axes, so that an irregular space was between them.

"This ‘integral’ is the primitive method your instruction uses to discover the space between these curves. It is the integral of the top," here a blue color fill indicated the space he meant, "minus the integral of the bottom," the fill adjusted itself to illustrate.

"I know that!"

"Do you?" Loki smirked. "Unlikely. What is area?"

"Uh…" Nobody had ever asked you such an obvious question before and you were embarrassed to realise that you didn’t have a clue. "Area is a number that tells you how big a shape is."

"No. The height and width of the bounding box is sufficient to determine size. Area is a measurement of the universe contained within a…" Loki searched for a word, "a comprehension. For the solids of revolution, the infinity in a two dimensional space is combined an infinite number of times to fill a three dimensional shape." This illustrated itself in the air, the curved shape coming out of the imaginary whiteboard to revolve around the x-axis. "Two infinities still make infinity, but they are accessed along different threads of the mind. I use such measures when I conjure things between dimensions."

The textbook vanished from your desk and reappeared on the floor. Your appreciation for calculus increased about a thousand fold.

"Wow! So magic is like a kind of math thing? That is so cool!"

"Having studied these mathematics and physics, as you call them, for three centuries, I was able to conjure my first illusion."

"Three centuries?" You boggled. Studying math for more than twenty minutes made you cross-eyed. Doing it for three hundred years? That sounded like some very cruel god’s idea of hell.

"Yes, but I have long since forgotten numbers. Like a true master of seiðr, I work by instinct, knowing the magic of the runes like the threads of a familiar pillow. I no longer calculate, except for the greatest of workings."

"So if I studied magic for three hundred years?" Not that you would live that long, but whatever.

"You would understand ‘magic’ in others, yes. You would not be able to work it. To feel its presence in the elements about you is a gift of birth."

"Crap." You sighed. "I’m never going to be good at anything."

"Nobody is entirely devoid of skills. Hmm. Perhaps Thor… his little band of Avengers.” Loki pursed his lips. “Not you. Come, what things come easily to your hand? What acts do you perform with talent?"

"Nothing." You were pretty good at drawing cartoons, actually, but that didn’t count as a real skill. They were just doodles.

"Sweetheart, you are lying to me," he said, ever so tenderly.

"Nothing important, I mean. I can draw, I guess, but that’s just stupid."

"Your realm has no artists to entertain, inspire, immortalize? What an ant-like species you are!"

"We do have artists!" You were offended on the behalf of humanity. "But I’m not one. I just scribble. I suck at everything."

"Have you any idea how many transparent fibs I told before I earned my silvertongue? How many failed pranks before I perfected chaos? Spells gone awry before I could conjure and delude and elude and destroy? Each art is brought to mastery by failure and frustration.

"What you love is who you are. You will always be despised for something. You might as well be hated for the truth of your nature."

"So. Keep drawing?"

"Yes, keep so doing. And finish this calculus, before I soon expire of boredom."

You knew a ploy for a topic change when you heard one. You read the first problem—find the volume of the solid of revolution formed by rotating the finite region bounded by the graphs of y=sqrt(2x) and y=4x^2 about the y-axis—aloud and waited for Loki to explain it to you. Then the next problem and so on.

"Whew! Done at last! Amen. Man, it’s just so obvious when you explain it! So, what do you want to do now?" You asked Loki. "You are staying, right? Please tell me you’re not leaving already."

Loki pretended to consider, a playful light gleaming in his eyes. “I suppose I could stay. If you made it worthwhile.”

"Okay," you eagerly agreed. "What can I do?"

"I did enjoy that utterly debauched display in the corridor. Was that all for me?" Loki ran his tongue slowly over his lips. "Perhaps you would care to do it again?"

You had somehow forgotten your state of undress. You remembered it now, forcefully, hunching down and crossing your arms over your breasts. You blushed so hard that your chest turned red.

"Oh come now. Really so shy? Dress up—I’m sure you have got some pretty underthings in your wardrobe—and dance for me."

There was a little voice in your head whispering, ‘do it, do it, do it!’ You wanted to, oh did you ever, but you had awful stage anxiety. You just knew you’d screw it up and Loki would laugh at you. On the other hand, if it would keep him here longer? You got up and walked to your closet, feeling like you were marching to your execution.

You didn’t have anything super sexy, but you did have a pair of lace panties and a semi-transparent nightgown with pastel pink flowers on it. You pulled them on and every negative adjective rushed to the surface: fat, ugly, awkward, graceless, disgusting, stupid, undesirable.

You moved to the stereo, trying to pick a song, fiddling with albums to postpone the Dreaded Thing. Eventually, you settled for Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know. Hitting play, you picked an empty spot on the floor. Loki was still sitting on your desk. He leaned back against the wall, drawing one leg up and splaying the other to the side.

For long moments, you stood very still, eyes squeezed tight shut. The music crept inside of you and you started to sway. Very hesitantly at first, then bolder. You were dancing to please Loki. Maybe it would look foolish. Maybe he would laugh. But you would do your very best. You arched your neck back, hefted your breasts in your hands. You rubbed a hand over your pussy, then strutted in a circle, bouncing your ass. You had never been so embarrassed in your life, but you forced yourself to keep moving.

You got down on the floor and played with your legs the way you had seen in sexy pin-ups.

Up onto your hands and knees, you crawled to his dangling foot, kissing it and rubbing your face on it like a cat. Back to the middle of the room where you rose to your feet, touching your lips and stroking over your hips.

The song ended. A long heartbeat of silence and you raised your eyes, braced for the worst. Loki was leaned forward, all his weight braced on one arm between his legs, staring at you with pure animalistic lust.

"I want to eat you alive," he growled.

"Yes, me too! Can we?" You were squeeing loudly, but you were beyond shame. "Oh, say we can! I want to! I really, really, really, really want to!"

Loki’s response was to lift you in unbelievably strong arms and toss you on the bed. He had your panties down to your ankles in one motion.

"Let me teach you true pleasure, my pet," Loki purred.

For some reason, this reminded you of your health class and the teacher’s incessant nattering about protection. And, well, you did want to make a habit of being safe. Even if you’d never had intercourse before and you doubted Loki had any bugs. Except ladybugs.

"Oh! A, um, condom. For safe sex. I don’t have one." You sounded nervous and miserable to your own ears.

"Neither do I." Loki shrugged and vanished.

You bit back a sob. You knew you shouldn’t have said anything! Why would he bother having sex with you? Tons of girls—much prettier girls!—would say yes to him without demanding protection. You picked up a pillow and hugged it over your face.

"Are you dreading it that much, that you must hide your face?" An amused voice asked.

You flung the pillow off and made a noise that was half sobbing and half laughter. Loki held up the condom with a pleased smile. It wasn’t the expected Trojan or LifeStyles. It was totally unique in a green wrapper with Loki’s horned insignia on the front.

"I want that wrapper!" Was the first thing you could think to say.

Loki’s laughter was the most beautiful thing you had ever heard.

"I bought extras," he assured you.

After that, he began to disrobe and you were speechless for a good long while.

~~~

"Hey! You wanna play Xbox?" You giggled.

You were covered in sweat, lying next to Loki in tangled sheets, and you just felt… so… good. Not only had you lost your virginity—which, hello!—you had done it in the most amazing way ever. You were ruined for other men now. You giggled again.

"What manner of game is that?"

"It’s a gaming console. You put a game disc in or you pick a game, then you use the controllers to… um, probably I should just show you."

You pulled Loki to the den and shoved a controller in his hands.

"Here, take this. Okay, let’s do an easy one. How about Mario Kart? It’s a race, you press these buttons to control the speed and these to make it go side to side." As you spoke you were picking out the characters and track for a two-player. "Easy as pie!"

Loki looked at the thing in his hand like it was a venomous snake. No, actually he probably would have looked at the snake with more fondness.

"Try it. It’s fun!" You urged.

Half an hour later, Mario Kart had lost its appeal and you had put in Crazy Taxi.

"Yes!" Loki screamed. "Get in my taxi immediately, you worthless mortal. Damn, damn, damn! Why does my carriage fail to drive beneath the waves? Useless Midgardian technology. Come on!"

You tore your attention from the countdown timer on your screen and took in Loki playing beside you. Well, damn. Lies, Chaos, and Mischief lighting up an Xbox. Who’da thunk it? He was leaning eagerly forward, jerking from side to side, shaking the controller, pressing the buttons… wait one damn minute! Not pressing the buttons.

"How are you doing that?" You demanded. "Are you controlling it with your mind? ‘Cuz that is totally cheating."

"Do you think I am so incompetent that I must press these buttons to control the lightning which flows in these devices?" His voice took a bitter edge. "Or did you imagine lightening to be the province solely of Thor?"

"Lightening? No, it’s electricity. It’s like"—Loki beat you to a passenger while you tried to explain—"Hey! That’s no fair."

"I am a god! You’ll never beat me," he crowed.

You did beat him. His look was so adorably surprised that you fell into his arms, clutching your side.

"Okay. Let’s do Call of Duty. Bet you like that one."

Eventually you noticed the time. Your heart sank. “Oh, damn. I still have to do my health homework and reading. I hate that class.

"The teacher sucks. Like I told you before—in your bug-y form—he hates fat students. And students who have sex or who smoke or dye their hair. Actually, he basically hates everyone except blonde cheerleaders." You smiled dreamily. "I bet you’d be a great teacher. Like four hundred percent better."

Loki followed you to your room, where you were pulling out your health notes.

"I suppose I could kill him and take his place to tutor your class. A gift for winning my favor. I like you."

"Wow! That’s—you wouldn’t seriously kill him!" You goggled. “Would you?”

"Why not?" Loki sounded curious.

"Because it’s wrong! He’s a person." You floundered. "You can’t just kill people. That’s murder."

Loki picked up your sandwich and thrust it into your hands. “Is this good?”

"Um, yeah."

"What animal is in it?"

You had to think an embarrassingly long moment. “Well, it’s beef luncheon, so, um, cow. But that’s different! It was an animal.”

Loki flicked his fingers and an illusion appeared in your room. It was a black-and-white patched calf. You expected it to be just a hologram type of thing, like the high-tech laser show you’d seen on a field trip, but you were wrong. The calf laid its head on your lap and snuffled at your stomach with super soft lips. Its large skull was very solid and covered in delicate fur.

Your heart melted.

"Well?" Loki pulled a knife from his armour. "Shall I kill it?"

"No!" You screamed. "Loki, it’s just a baby."

"Then you see: you may form bonds with some, but you do not mourn those that die."

"Right, I guess," you said. "Although I’ve never wanted to have sex with a cow!"

Loki smiled wolfishly. “Ah, but bestiality has never bothered me.”

"I’m not bestiality." You were indignant. "Bestiality is sex with animals."

"You are an animal to me; how could you be otherwise? Your lives are so short. Your intelligence is so limited; your understand is so small.”

You opened your mouth—

"Yet I have found that human capacity for empathy is as strong as ours. For that reason, I treasure you as my pet. Are you now satisfied that I mean you no insult?"

You frowned. “That sounds really lonely. I mean… if your own people have rejected you and we’re nothing more than, I dunno, cats or something to you.”

"It is," Loki shrugged, "as it must be. I do not ask much of life. Merely to rule the Nine Realms with absolute say from a single throne. Ever are my ambitions thwarted."

"Well, when you put it like that," you laughed. "It’s not hard to see why you have problems."

Loki tilted his chin up contemplatively. “You are beautiful when you laugh.”

You flushed with pleasure. “So you will come teach, then? Without killing anyone, I mean?”

"Yes. Although," Loki spread his arms and his Cheshire grin made his intentions obvious, "if you wished to persuade me—I would not object."

It was homework versus a few hours of messy hot sex. You found you had no objections, either.


End file.
